The Little Host
by StellerLuna
Summary: Haruhi and Hikaru are in love. What happens when a night at Tamaki's Lake house changes everything? Well... The newest little host of course :3 Okay I Suck at summaries just bare with me and read the story
1. Chapter 1

The Little Host.

(For got to mention that I don't own Ouran. I never did.)

Haruhi watched as he flirted with the other girls. How could he ever like her? She dressed like a man and never once showed any interest in any of the hosts. Everyone thought she was in love with Tamaki. That wasn't the case. She was madly in love with Hikaru. She was planning on telling him but she couldn't get up the nerve to even try. The Host Club was taking a trip this weekend to Tamaki's lake house. She would tell him there.

She sat in between Kaoru and Hikaru in the limo on the way to the lake house. They had waited until night to this she was happy because she was blushing like crazy. As they approached the house she started to move in her seat.

"Haruhi are you alright?" Hikaru asked her as he felt her stir.

Her blush deepened hearing him. "Yeah I'm fine. I just need to get out and stretch." She said. The driver pulled up to the house and let them out.

"Let Daddy get your bags Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Sure knock yourself out." She replied. He got her bags and they all walked into the house and began to get settled.

"I think Haruhi should sleep in our room" The twins chimed in at the same time.

Haruhi blushed and looked at the rooms. They were just short one. This was unfortunately one of Tamaki's smaller homes. It only had three bedrooms. The boys didn't mind sharing beds but Haruhi did.

"I can sleep on the couch it's no big deal." she mumbled.

"No daughter of mine is sleeping on the couch." Tamaki stated.

"Boss you do know she isn't really your daughter right?" Hikaru asked.

"Of course I know that… What do you think I am Crazy?" Tamaki asked. The twins tried to hold back laughs. But of course they failed and busted out into hysterical laughter.

After it was settled who was sleeping where they all headed to the lake to take a swim. That is all but Haruhi. She stayed behind due to her lack of swimwear. Hikaru knocked on her door."Haruhi are you okay? Why aren't you coming swimming?" He asked from outside the door.

She sat on her bed that was conveniently placed in the twins' room. "I don't have a swimsuit…" She said and opened the door reveling a half naked Hikaru. She blushed and let him in.

"If you want I'll stay with you Haruhi." He said with a sweet smile. This again made her blush.

"You don't have to do that just go have fun." She managed to get out.

He smiled. "But I want to stay here with you… I… I actually like you Haruhi… "He mumbled. Haruhi was at a loss for words. "You… You like me?" She asked. He smirked. "It actually might be a little more than like at this point… There's something about you… You can tell me apart from my brother… No one has ever been able to see us as separate people and you can. Haruhi… I…I love you." He said with blush on his face.

Haruhi smiled and hugged him. "Hikaru… I love you too…" She said and looked up at him giving him a kiss. He was shocked but kissed back. He locked the door and deepened the kiss. The two were grateful that everyone was gone as things got heated. Soon their clothes hit the floor and they were on the bed. Hikaru kissed Haruhi softly.

"I love you." They both whispered. Then they made love.

(AN- Okai I know everyone loves lemons I myself do but I'm not putting one in this story… It already sucks… So, sorry if you wanted that.)


	2. Chapter 2

The Little Host.

(Forgot to say last chapter that I don't own Ouran. Never did. :3 Please Enjoy the story)

Haruhi and Hikaru awoke the next day wrapped in each others arms. Hikaru was the first to wake up. He looked over at Haruhi and smiled. He tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear that made her stir. She looked up at him and smiled. "Good morning." She said softly still half asleep.

He smirked and kissed her softly. "Good morning." He stood up and got out of bed. He looked at Haruhi and smirked seeing her blush. He was still naked. She looked down and realized she herself was still without clothes. She covered herself with the sheet. "You don't want me to see you naked?" Hikaru asked with a chuckle. "After what we did last night?" He continued.

"Well… It was dark last night…" She mumbled. Hikaru smiled.

"It's okay. I understand Haruhi." He said and kissed her lips softly. "Come on let's get dressed. " He said and grabbed their bags to get clothes.

They went downstairs and looked at everyone. Kaoru was the first to speak. "That was some noise you two were making last night. You locked me out of the room too. I had to sleep on the couch." He said with a smirk. He then began to laugh. Haruhi was blushing like crazy. Hikaru looked at his younger twin.

"Knock it off. "He said simply.

Tamaki looked at them. What did you do to my daughter you monster?!" He yelled.

Hikaru smirked. "It was a mutual decision boss." He said.

Haruhi sighed and looked at everyone. "You guys wouldn't be mad if I went home early would you?" She asked. She had enough of this and although it was nice to spend time with them all she would rather spend time with Hikaru alone.

"I can take you home." Hikaru offered. She took him up on his offer and walked outside as he called his driver.

_~~One Month Later~~_

Haruhi was at home getting sick for the third time this week. She coughed and sat up wiping her mouth. _This is crazy _she thought. Then she looked at the calendar and counted back the days. She was late. She was never late. She called Hikaru and looked at her stomach. "Hello." Hikaru answered.

"Hikaru… I need you to take me to the store… No drivers… Just you and me okay?" she managed to get out in a hurry

. "Okay I'll be there." He promised.

About half an hour later Hikaru and Haruhi were at the store in the Feminine Health isle. Haruhi got what she wanted and paid for it. "Okay we can go now…" She mumbled. She put the bag in her pocket and looked at him.

"Haruhi… Are you okay?" He asked her concerned.

She looked down and rubbed her arm. "Yeah. I just feel a little sick." She lied. They walked outside to the car and he drove her home. They sat in silence the whole way there. They made it to her house and she opened the door. "Thanks for the ride Hika." She said and smiled leaning over to give him a kiss.

He smiled and kissed her back. "You're welcome." He said with a smile.

"I'll call you later and we can make plans. I love you Hika." She said and shut the door.

He rolled down the window and smiled. "I love you too Haruhi." He said. He couldn't help feeling something was wrong as he watched her walk up the stairs to her apartment.

Haruhi sat on the bathroom floor looking at the little pink plus sign. Of course she knew what that meant. She was going to have a baby. _Hika's baby_ she thought. She had to tell him. When was she going to do it? She didn't know. She had promised to call him… But this couldn't be done over the phone. Either way she needed to call him. She went to her room and picked up her cell phone. She dialed his number. "Hello?" He said as he answered the phone.

She smiled softly hearing his voice. "Hi Hika… can you come over again… There's something we need to talk about. "She listened for his response.

"I'll be right over." He of course thought the worse. That she was going to break up with him. He then hung up his phone and headed to the car.

Haruhi waited twenty minutes. No later than that Hikaru was knocking on her door. She opened the door and let him in. She led him to her room. "Haruhi… you aren't going to break up with me are you? " He asked.

She let a little chuckle slip out. "No Hika. I um…" How was she going to say this? She went to the bathroom and got the pregnancy test. She held it up for him to see. "HikaruImPregnant." She said so fast he could only make out pregnant.

"Y-you're pregnant?" he asked. She nodded blushing and tears coming to her eyes. "Hikaru… I'm so sorry." She said as tears rolled down her cheeks. He got up off her bed and wrapped his arms around her kissing her tears away.

"It's okay. Please don't cry."He said gently. "I love you so much. Both of you." He smiled and put his hand on her stomach gently.

She looked up at him. "We love you too." She sighed happily curling up against his chest.

(So how am I doing? Do you like it? Review please :3 They make me happy)


	3. Chapter 3

The Little Host.

~I don't own Ouran. I'm sorry if they are a little OOC I'm not the best at this. Another thing I really hope you guys like the story I'm trying my hardest so if you could please review when you're done reading that would be great. I wanna know how I'm doing. Well that's all Enjoy the story Cutie-Pies :3~

Hikaru and Haruhi laid on her bed in silence just holding each other for what seemed like forever. Haruhi was the first to speak. "Hikaru… Are you sure we can do this?" she asked.

He looked at her and held her a little closer."Of course we can." He said with a smile.

"We can do this." They said at the same time.

"I should call the hospital and make a doctor's appointment."She stated getting up off of the bed.

Hikaru followed. "I can do that you relax." He smiled.

"I can do it I'm a big girl." She smiled and walked to the phone. She called and made an appointment then going back to Hikaru. "Saturday at ten is when my appointment is."

He looked at her and smiled. "Okay I'll be there. I can pick you up if you'd like." He said.

"That sounds perfect." She smiled and kissed him softly.

Hikaru had stayed over that night and when they got up Ryoji Fujioka was waiting for them in the living room. Haruhi got up and got dressed. She woke up Hikaru and smiled. He got up and stretched.

"I've got to get home so I can get changed for school. I'll see you later okay?" He smiled and kissed her head.

"That sounds great. I'll see you later. I love you" She smiled and hugged him. They both walked out of her room to see her father. "Haruhi… I think you and your friend have some explaining to do." He said holding up the pregnancy test.

Haruhi's face turned red. "Um dad… This is my boyfriend Hikaru Hitachiin… And… Um… I'm pregnant." She mumbled. Ranka looked at Hikaru.

"You little scumbag what are you going to do about this? You've ruined her life!" He shouted

"It was an accident dad please don't be mad at him… It's both our faults." She looked at her father.

Hikaru looked at Ranka. "I planned on doing something about this…" He started to say.

"And what exactly do you plan on doing?" Ranka asked.

"I plan on marrying her and taking good care of our baby." He stated. Haruhi was speechless and watched Hikaru walk out the door.

Later that day Haruhi sat at her desk in the back of the room by Kaoru and Hikaru. She couldn't stop thinking about what Hikaru said earlier. She looked at her belly and smiled. The bell rang and they walked to the Host Club room. She smiled at Hikaru "Did you mean what you said?" She asked.

Hikaru smirked. "Of course I did. I love you and our baby." He whispered the last part. She hugged him

"We love you too." She said softly. She suddenly felt the urge to be sick and ran to the bathroom. Hikaru followed her. The other hosts watched the two. They came back moments later. Haruhi was pale and dizzy. She smiled and looked at the others. "Hi guys." She said softly.

"Haru-chan are you sick?" Honey asked concerned.

"No she's not really sick." Kyoya started. Hikaru and Haruhi looked at him. "She just has a little problem that won't be going away for about eight months." Kyoya finished. Haruhi and Hikaru were speechless.

"How the hell do you know about that?" Hikaru asked.

"Easy. Haruhi made her doctor's appointment at one of my family's hospitals." He stated.

"Haru-chan and Hika-chan are going to have a baby?" Honey asked with excitement.

"Yes." They both said at the same time.

Kaoru couldn't keep from laughing. "Jeez Hika I didn't know you had it in you." He laughed.

Tamaki was not amused. "How dare you do that to my daughter you little Devil!" He shouted.

"Save it boss I got enough of that crap from her real father this morning." Hikaru said annoyed.

Saturday came by fast and before she knew it she was at the hospital for her first check-up. Hikaru held her hand as the doctor rolled in the ultrasound equipment. He began to put the gel on her belly and she tensed up a little feeling the cold. They watched the screen as the doctor put the wand on her still small stomach. Then they saw it. The two very small figures on the screen that the doctor labeled 'Baby one' and 'Baby two. "Congratulations Miss Fujioka you're going to have twins." He said. Haruhi froze. Twins? As in another set of Hitachiin twins?

Hikaru smiled. "That's great." He kissed Haruhi's head gently still holding her hand.

"Yes," She smiled "That's very great news." She smiled looking at the screen one last time.


	4. Chapter 4

The Little Host.

~Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. They make me so happy . I have revised the other chapters due to something said in a review(Thanks for that BTW). I knew something was wrong but hopefully I did it right. Well keep enjoying the story Cutie-Pies and keep reviewing.~

~Disclaimer- I do not own Ouran High school Host club or its Characters~

About a month had passed since Hikaru and Haruhi had found out they were having twins. They had decided it would be best for Haruhi to start staying at the Hitachiin mansion. They were now deciding on what to do for the nursery. "I think the cribs should be against each wall." Haruhi smiled at Hikaru. "What do you think?" She asked him.

He smiled. "I think that sounds great Haruhi." He looked around the room. It was so plain. White walls and two white cribs. "Maybe me and Kaoru can design the twins some clothes." He smirked. Haruhi looked at him.

"Let's wait until we know what they are before you start designing clothes for them. Okay?" she smiled softly looking at her belly. She had a tiny bump but this was only due to the fact that she was having twins. "Have you thought of any names Hika?" She asked softly smiling.

He thought for a moment. "Well I like the names Natsume, Kiyoshi, Hiroshi, and Kyo for boys. For girls I like Hana, Mitsuki, and Mai." He smiled. Haruhi looked at him and smiled. She couldn't believe that he'd put some thought into it.

"Well I like Akiyoshi, Daisuke, and Hiro for boys. For girls I like Ayame, Isae, and Kazumi." She smiled "We have time to decide." She sighed happily hugging Hikaru. She looked up at him and kissed him softly. "I love you." She whispered against his lips.

He smiled. "I love you too."

Haruhi had walked into Host club room and smiled at honey ran over to her excited. "Haru-chan Hikaru said you had a picture of your baby can I see it?" he asked smiling. Haruhi smiled and reached into her bag getting out the ultrasound. She handed it to honey. He took it and smiled. "Haru-chan there's two babies there like Hika-chan and Kao-chan. They're really cute and tiny." He smiled handing the picture back to her. Tamaki looked over.

"Um Haruhi… could I maybe see the ultrasound too?" he asked smiling a little. Haruhi smiled as she handed it to him. He looked at it and smiled. "They're so small." He said softly. Haruhi let out a small giggle.

"Well they are supposed to be small. You guys act like you've never seen an ultrasound before. "She smiled and took the ultrasound picture. She got it into her bag just as the customers began to arrive for the day.

Later Haruhi was looking around the nursery thinking of what they could do to it. Hikaru walked in and smiled wrapping his arms around her from behind. "What are you thinking about?" he asked smiling. She smiled and looked at him.

"I'm thinking about what we can do to this nursery. It's so plain. Maybe you and Kaoru can paint it?" She smiled softly. Just as she said that Kaoru was walking passed the open nursery and stepped inside.

"I think we could do that." Kaoru smiled. "But first I want to see this ultrasound that everyone is talking about." He smiled. Haruhi smiled and got the picture out of her pocket. She handed it to him. "I can't believe you guys are actually having twins. " He smirked. Haruhi smiled.

"Well believe it they are there in black and white." She smiled. She looked at the twins. "Let's just hope they don't act like you two." She giggled. The twins pretended to be offended but laughed.

A few more months passed and it getting more and more noticeable that Haruhi was pregnant. She was four months now. She looked at herself in the mirror. "Hikaru, can you tell?" She asked looking at him in her school uniform. He looked at her and smiled a little.

"It's just a little noticeable. Ask for a bigger uniform. I'm sure they'd give you one." He smiled at her. She walked over to him and sat on the bed. She sighed.

"I think someone is going to put two and two together soon. Maybe I should sign up for the online classes." She looked at him. I'd have to anyway when they're born." She laid back on the bed. She closed her eyes. She started to rub her belly gently. Then she felt a tiny nudge against her hand. She looked at Hikaru and grinned. She took his hand and put it on her belly.

"Haruhi what are you-" She cut him off.

"Sh…" She looked at him. Then he felt it the tiny nudge. He smiled and looked at her.

"They're moving." He smiled and hugged her. "When is your next doctor's appointment? "He asked. Haruhi looked at him.

"You mean you forgot?" She looked at him. He looked down. Haruhi sighed. "It's today Hikaru. After school…" She sighed. "It's okay." She kissed him softly." Let's go we're going to be late." She said quickly.

They got to school and the day flew by. Later in the Host Club room Honey, Tamaki, and Kaoru asked if they could go to the doctor's appointment. Haruhi smiled. "Of course you can." She said grabbing her bag. She left holding Hikaru's hand as the rest followed. They arrived at the hospital quickly and Haruhi looked at them. "You can't go in at first." She blushed. They understood.

After the doctor checked her the three boys came in. Hikaru was holding Haruhi's hand. They all looked at the ultrasound screen. The doctor put the wand on her belly. Haruhi and Hikaru smiled. "Would you like to know the sexes?" He asked. Hikaru and Haruhi looked at each other and nodded to the doctor. He looked at the screen. "Okay it looks like Baby one is a boy and baby two is a girl." He said. Haruhi smiled and kissed Hikaru softly. "I love you." They said at the same time.

~Okay this chapter is full of random stuff that went on and I kind of skipped A LOT. I will slow down promise. But now is where you get to help out. I threw out names I liked for their babies when they were thinking of names you get to comment names you like or ones of mine you like. Maybe I'll pick your name or if one of the names I like gets a lot of comments that will be the name IDEK yet. Well I hope you like the story. Later Cutie-Pies :3~


	5. Chapter 5

The Little Host: Chapter 5

~I Do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club or its Characters~

Haruhi lay in bed on her side trying to get comfortable. Since the bulge on her stomach was not helping the situation she decided to call Hikaru. She hadn't seen much of the orange haired boy since he went away for his mother's fashion show in Paris. She was missing him more and more each day. As she got up she felt tiny nudges against her belly. She smiled. "Hello little ones. How are you today? Are you missing daddy as much as mommy is?" She sighed and felt nudges against her stomach as if they were the tiny responses to her questions. She walked down the extremely long staircase of the Hitachiin mansion to get to the phone. Once there she heard faint footsteps coming from the hall. "Hello? Is anyone there?" She asked hesitantly. No answer. But she soon realized it was just one of the house staff members. She wished it was her Hikaru. But it was not. She sighed grabbing the phone and making the call.

Hikaru stood and watched as all the models walked along the runway. It had been a very stressful two weeks for everyone working with him and his mother. They were both so picky as to how things had to be. He had thought of Haruhi everyday he was away. He couldn't wait to get back to her. Just as he was thinking about her his phone began to ring. "Hello Hikaru Hitachiin speaking." He said politely.

Haruhi smiled as she heard his voice for the first time in days. "Hello Hikaru." She smiled. "I really miss you a lot. I was wondering… If maybe you could come home a little early." She said gently into the phone.

Hikaru sighed softly. "I really wish I could come home early but I can't… Mom needs me here all the staff is quitting because nobody can put up with her. She needs me here to get through the last week. I wish I could come home Haruhi but I just can't right now." He sighed. He wanted to be with her more than anything right now. He knew she needed him. But he had to help with his mother.

Haruhi choked back tears. She wanted him home now. She didn't want to make another day. She needed him here now. But she knew he had things to do that were important. "I understand Hika… I will see you in a few days. I love you." She said softly so he wouldn't be able to hear her tears.

Hikaru knew this was hurting her. He could hear it in her voice. "I'm sorry Haruhi. I will be back as soon as I can I promise. I love you so much." He had to hang up after he said those words.

Haruhi sat in the kitchen and looked at the phone. She put the phone up and then descended for the stairs.

Haruhi was laying in bed that night reading when out of nowhere she saw a flash of lightning outside the window and heard the loudest crack of thunder. She froze. Nobody was here with her. She was utterly alone in the middle of a thunderstorm. Tears began to spill over slowly. She hid under the blanket. She cried all alone. Soon she felt little nudges, her babies were afraid of the thunder too. She looked down at her stomach trembling. Her babies were scared. She rubbed her belly gently and said soothing words. "Shh my babies. Mommy is here with you. You're okay. We are going to be okay." And for the first time, these words that she said were true. Just as she heard another loud crack of thunder she heard the bedroom door creak open. "H-hello?" She said hesitantly. She felt arms wrap around her and she began to calm down. She knew this grasp. This was her Hika. She uncovered her head and looked at him. She smiled softly. "Hikaru you came home." She said softly. Just before he could say anything the thunder and lightning cracked again. Haruhi screamed and curled up into Hikaru's arms.

Hikaru held her close. "It's okay Haruhi. I'm here now. You are going to be just fine." And in that moment everything was peaceful. In that moment everything was calm. In that moment, everything was absolutely perfect.

Well Lovies I'm really sorry for making you all wait. I have had a god awful case of writers block. I think this chapter isn't that good. I'm really sorry… Please review and give me loves. I am also still taking suggestions for names. I really need name ideas o.o Love you all my sweets ;)


End file.
